


Идеальный ученик

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Плэгас наблюдал за тренировкой Сидиуса со световым мечом против дроидов, но вскоре позволил себе погрузиться в мысли об ученике.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 1





	Идеальный ученик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The perfect apprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325514) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious). 



> **Название:** Идеальный ученик  
>  **Переводчик:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Оригинал:** [The perfect apprentice](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/8325514) \- LadySidious, разрешение на перевод получено  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 318 слов в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious  
>  **Категория:** джен  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Плэгас наблюдал за тренировкой Сидиуса со световым мечом против дроидов, но вскоре позволил себе погрузиться в мысли об ученике.  
>  **Примечание:** Это перевод работы, написанной автором на двух языках - французском и английском.  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Идеальный ученик"

Сидиус был посреди боя с полудюжиной тренировочных дроидов: два световых меча с нечеловеческой скоростью кружили вокруг него, оставляя за собой размытый кроваво-красный след. Плэгас с гордостью наблюдал за ним. Юный ученик показывал себя достойным своего учителя, и через пять лет, минувших с начала его обучения, стал таким же могущественным в Силе, как его мастер.

Муун позволил себе погрузиться в размышления. Их первую встречу можно было бы назвать «совпадением», но ситх был уверен: Сила решила сделать так, чтобы на его пути встретился молодой Шив Палпатин. Которого невозможно было не заметить. 

Прошлое Палпатина уже привязало его к Темной стороне, и Хего Дамаску оставалось только сорвать его, как нежный темный цветок. Мысленно он поздравил Косингу Палпатина. Этот старый дурак замечательно... как бы это сказать... «подготовил почву». Его отношения — или, скажем так, отсутствующие отношения — с первенцем были настолько напряженными, что он фактически сам вырыл себе могилу.

Плэгас позволил себе ухмыльнуться. Было так легко манипулировать молодым Палпатином, чтобы подтолкнуть его к отцеубийству, за которым последовало матереубийство и братоубийство. В то время молодой человек так запутался и так жаждал мести, что ситху оказалось достаточно подбросить несколько, казалось бы, невинных идей — и увидеть, как будущий Дарт Сидиус принимает их и использует, чтобы отомстить за себя.

Он стал учеником без связей, и некому было вернуть его к Свету — теперь он был во власти своего учителя. Плэгас научился контролировать его, сдерживать его чистую ярость и таким образом развил в Сидиусе железную волю и самообладание. Тот стал совершенным учеником, идеальным оружием, чтобы вернуть ситхов к власти.


End file.
